creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Vuunega
The fourth planet of its home system, Vuunega (pronounced /vuːneɪɡɑː/) is home to the Aurix, and the former home of the mysterious ancient species, the Zomm. It is also the setting of The Vuunega Chronicles, which follows the stories of both the Zomm and the Aurix, and serves as one of the many original planets in Amalgam Online. Planetary Statistics *'Size/Type:' A small, unassuming water planet which orbits the star Voresh and possesses 1 known moon. *'Climate:' A relatively calm climate, with few climate-caused natural disasters. Hurricanes, tornadoes, and whirlwinds are relatively rare, while thunder storms are heard often in the spring and autumn months; even more so around the equator. Meteors fall often, but are usually small and inconsequential, posing little threat. Comet collisions are very rare, while no asteroid impact has yet been recorded. *'Water Content:' The surface is covered in 75% or more water, with at least 3 continents, and a number of islands dotting the relatively-tranquil surface. *'Habitability:' Very habitable. Mostly tropical temperatures, with moderately-sized bands of temperate temperatures closer to the poles. Frigid (arctic) zones are relatively small. Continents Zeeon *'Dominant Species Type:' Tentacleiosaurs Zeeon is generally considered the main continent on the surface of Vuunega; however, it is certainly not the only continent on the planet, as the rockscales that wash up on the beaches of southern Zeeon come from somewhere else. Zeeon is a diverse continent, possessing a large number of biomes. The southern coasts of Zeeon lie near the equator of Vuunega, allowing for tropical climates that allow koryl reefs and jungles to thrive. Zorgen *'Dominant Species Type:' Tripediornids Zorgen is another continent, residing relatively close to the Zeeon continent. Unlike its neighbor, Zorgen is made up of one large "mainland" and several very large islands, as it has been split recently, in geological terms. Zorgen is the homeland of the xenosurid catapult trees, which wash ashore as buoyant seeds on not only Zeeon, but the many islands in-between. Somaria *'Dominant Species Type:' Unknown A third continent exists, although like Zorgen it is not common knowledge to the Aurix quite yet. Virtually nothing is known about Somaria and it is therefore considered a 'lost world', although whether or not life thereon would amount as 'lost species' remains to be seen. Geologic time scale The geological time scale of Vuunega is a complex one, and is divided into two distinct sections; the Preaurosian and the Aurosian eons. Preaurosian Eon The Preaurosian Eon involves the original evolutionary timeline of the planet, in which the Zomm evolved to sapience and ultimately rose to power. Very little is currently known about this period. Zommia Period The Zommia Period entailed the entire existence of the Zomm and their closest ancestors, and involved their stint as the dominant sapient species of Vuunega. The Zommia Period ended with the Great Cataclysm—when a great comet fell from the sky and subsequently eradicated 99.98% of life on the world; few complex creatures survived, giving rise once again to microorganisms. left|thumb|A number of Zeeon's biomes pointed out Aurosian Eon The Aurosian Eon entails everything that occurred after the Great Cataclysm, and brought about a new age, where a new species were able to reach sapience—the Aurix. Vuseyva Era The Vuseyva Era was the period succeeding the Zommia, beginning soon after the cataclysmic events caused by the falling comet. Vuseyva is the Zommian word for "Armageddon", and is a perfect name for the time. This period entailed the time it took for the original ancestors of the Aurix to evolve out of the microscopic era. The Vuseyva Period ended soon after the Diatak Crisis, and was followed by the Prosparen Era. Sulphura Period The Sulphura Period was the first period of the Vuseyva Era, and was split into three epochs: Lower Sulphura, Middle Sulphura, and Upper Sulphura. It was during the Sulphura Period that the world was blanketed by dust thrown up into the upper atmosphere from the comet impact combined with the ash released from volcanoes, which cooled down the surface temperature. The initial impact of the comet caused nearly all volcanoes to begin erupting non-stop for a long period of time, filling the atmosphere and saturating the ground and waters with sulfur. The Lower and Middle Sulphura Epochs ended in Mass Extinctions of species who could not survive the increase in sulfuric content, while the Upper Sulphura Epoch ended in the gradual calming of the volcanoes of the world, and a much less significant extinction event. Dispersal Period The Dispersal Period was the period following the Sulphura Period, during which the Zocax first began to eke out their living. It is split into another three epochs: Light Dispersal, Medium Dispersal, and Heavy Dispersal. It was during these times that the sulfur that had saturated the world began to disperse within the waters, allowing life to slowly pick up pace again. It is considered by many to be the exact opposite of the Sulphura Period, and each epoch ended in a blooming of life. The Dispersal Period was considered over when the sulfuric content of the oceans had returned to their normal levels. Cnidomeria Period The Cnidomeria Period was the period following the Dispersal Period and was the final period of the Vuseyva Era. It was separated into two epochs: Cnidos and Proboscia. The Cnidos period was named after the Cnidomecia who arose during this time, and is considered a prosperous time for microscopic life, especially in tropical habitats. However, it is smaller than the Proboscia Epoch, during which the Cnidomecia continued to evolve and split into the Hemomecia. The Cnidos ended with the change in the Dessile populations, Proboscia ended shortly after the Diatak Crisis, in which many prominent species went extinct, creating in affect a micro-mass extinction. Prosparen Era The Prosparen Era was the period succeeding the Vuseyva, beginning soon after the Diatak Crisis mass extinction. Prosparen is a Zommian one-word phrase meaning "Life succeeds over death", and like before, is a great name for the time. This period entailed the life flourishment in the seas during the Neustecene Explosion, and the journey of the Aurixan's first macroscopic ancestors up until the Squillix arrived on land. The Prosparen Period ended soon after the Aneucts Crisis. Neustecene Period The Neustecene Period was the first period of the Prosparen Era, and was split into four epochs: Chordacene, Anthocene, Bagabio, and the Laminaracene. Existing Species This is an incomplete list of the species known to inhabit the planet Vuunega, not including any neogenetic hybrids created by either the Zomm or the Aurix. Unnamed species are not listed here; however, they are mentioned in the total tally. Species without an existing image for them are given an image of the Vuunegan continent Zeeon, seen above. :Current total of species: 267 (255 named + 12 unnamed) Zeeon Map.png|Acanthotherium Amebo Sprite 5.png|Amebo Zeeon Map.png|Amob Zeeon Map.png|Anatotherium Anemolee MS Sprite.gif|Anemolee Aneucts Larva Sprite.png|Aneucts Zeeon Map.png|Anurotherium Zeeon Map.png|Apatotherium Zeeon Map.png|Arbor Lizard Archaeotherium Concept.jpg|Archaeotherium Armored Janitorfysh Concept.jpg|Armored Janitorfysh Arrowfish Concept.jpg|Arrowfish (introduced) Zeeon Map.png|Aurii Aurix - Ovokentron Ultravenator.png|Aurix Aurosuchus Spore.png|Aurosuchus Zeeon Map.png|Aurunner Zeeon Map.png|Axebill Zeeon Map.png|Barkscraper Zeeon Map.png|Barkstripper Zeeon Map.png|Barnikleech Zeeon Map.png|Barobactrotherium Zeeon Map.png|Basket Koryl Zeeon Map.png|Battlekat Beezard.png|Beezard Bellutherium.png|Bellutherium Zeeon Map.png|Bistre Clacker Zeeon Map.png|Black Clacker Zeeon Map.png|Blinding Shrymp Vuunegan Blob Concept.jpg|Blob Blorb.png|Blorb Zeeon Map.png|Blue Vuukelp Zeeon Map.png|Bolasbeak Zeeon Map.png|Both Zeeon Map.png|Brontotherium Zeeon Map.png|Brown Vuukelp Bullfysh Concept.jpg|Bullfysh Zeeon Map.png|Bubblebiter Zeeon Map.png|Carcharceratherium Zeeon Map.png|Carnophant Zeeon Map.png|Carrion Catworm Catapult Tree.png|Catapult Tree Zeeon Map.png|Cephwolf Chlorolomba Card.png|Chlorolomba Clawgrip Card.png|Clawgrip Zeeon Map.png|Clawsnip Zeeon Map.png|Clear Vuukelp Zeeon Map.png|Clodhopper Zeeon Map.png|Clubill Zeeon Map.png|Cluluia Zeeon Map.png|Coelochirotherium Crawler Top Card.png|Crawler Crawling Vrennum Spore.png|Crawling Vrennum Zeeon Map.png|Crowfysh Zeeon Map.png|Cryotherium Zeeon Map.png|Cryptotherium Zeeon Map.png|Cupsnout Currvena Polyp Card.png|Currvena Zeeon Map.png|Cyaprax Zeeon Map.png|Deinodromeus Zeeon Map.png|Dessifend Zeeon Map.png|Dessile Zeeon Map.png|Dewkat Zeeon Map.png|Diaslime Zeeon Map.png|Diasludge Diatak tyrannovenator.png|Diatak Zeeon Map.png|Diaweed Docusopsis Spore.png|Docusopsis Zeeon Map.png|Dryptocoryth Eelix Colony Rock.jpg|Eelix Zeeon Map.png|Encroacher Fales Spore.png|Fales Feathereye MS Sprite 2.png|Feathereye Zeeon Map.png|Featherhead Zeeon Map.png|Firestomper Zeeon Map.png|Flash Shrymp Zeeon Map.png|Fleurbill Zeeon Map.png|Forest Scavenger Zeeon Map.png|Frightener Vuusponge Zeeon Map.png|Gaping Lugg Zeeon Map.png|Gardener Zeeon Map.png|Gargantua Wray Zeeon Map.png|Gargantus Zeeon Map.png|Giant Platik Zeeon Map.png|Gillrot Zeeon Map.png|Giraffebeak Zeeon Map.png|Gloomlurker Zeeon Map.png|Glyptant Zeeon Map.png|Glyptodile Zeeon Map.png|Goo Zeeon Map.png|Gornyiga Zeeon Map.png|Grappra Zeeon Map.png|Greater Skewerfish Green Clacker Adult Card.png|Green Clacker Green Vuukelp Model.jpg|Green Vuukelp Zeeon Map.png|Grendogax Grendon.png|Grendon Zeeon Map.png|Guirlath Zeeon Map.png|Haltcrier Zeeon Map.png|Handface Zeeon Map.png|Handfysh Zeeon Map.png|Harbinjacker Zeeon Map.png|Helikan Zeeon Map.png|Helkapi Zeeon Map.png|Hellbear Zeeon Map.png|Hellcat Zeeon Map.png|Hellgant Zeeon Map.png|Helraffe Zeeon Map.png|Hydrabeak Zeeon Map.png|Hydrasting Zeeon Map.png|Ichthyognathus Zeeon Map.png|Jellaquib Zeeon Map.png|Jelloid Zeeon Map.png|Jellywolf Zeeon Map.png|Johtanan Zeeon Map.png|Kalka Zeeon Map.png|Kelphunter Zeeon Map.png|Kelpstalker Zeeon Map.png|King of Burrowers Zeeon Map.png|King of Crawlers Zeeon Map.png|King of Creepers King of Fliers Spore.png|King of Fliers Zeeon Map.png|King of Lopers Zeeon Map.png|King of Sailors Zeeon Map.png|King of Sleepers Zeeon Map.png|King of Sliders Zeeon Map.png|King of Swimmers Zeeon Map.png|King of Waders Zeeon Map.png|Kirwir Zeeon Map.png|Kkui Plant Zeeon Map.png|Krilla Zeeon Map.png|Kuvera Zeeon Map.png|Lanalophotherium Zeeon Map.png|Leefitu Lesser Carnophant Concept.jpg|Lesser Carnophant Zeeon Map.png|Lobbing Tree Zeeon Map.png|Lookout Beak Zeeon Map.png|Loomer Vorm Zeeon Map.png|Louve Zeeon Map.png|Lurker Wray Zeeon Map.png|Macebill Zeeon Map.png|Mantipede Zeeon Map.png|Massotherium Zeeon Map.png|Microtherium Zeeon Map.png|Monotherium Zeeon Map.png|Mortesaurus Zeeon Map.png|Mothera Zeeon Map.png|Mottled Clacker Zeeon Map.png|Muddweller Murkdweller.png|Murkdweller Zeeon Map.png|Myrandha Vuukelp Neolox Spore.png|Neolox Zeeon Map.png|Neolurn Zeeon Map.png|Neomva Neomwa.png|Neomwa Zeeon Map.png|Neomxa Zeeon Map.png|Neopatra Zeeon Map.png|Neouii Zeeon Map.png|Neurolanche Zeeon Map.png|Nonperisher Zeeon Map.png|Nova Shrymp Zeeon Map.png|Noxious Zeeon Map.png|Nubrancho Zeeon Map.png|Nuralanche Zeeon Map.png|Nurilanche Zeeon Map.png|Ooze Zeeon Map.png|Ornithopsis Overender Concept.jpgOverender Zeeon Map.png|Pengrus Zeeon Map.png|Probe Wray Zeeon Map.png|Proboscipillar Zeeon Map.png|Protomantipede Zeeon Map.png|Pujol Purring Creeper Spore.png|Purring Creeper Zeeon Map.png|Qira Zeeon Map.png|Quillion Zeeon Map.png|Quilthera Zeeon Map.png|Quim Quirlax.png|Quirlax Zeeon Map.png|Quirlunth Zeeon Map.png|Red Clacker Red Vuukelp Card.png|Red Vuukelp Rexfish Concept.jpg|Rexfish Zeeon Map.png|Ryllum Zeeon Map.png|Sangria Clacker Zeeon Map.png|Savannah Wray Zeeon Map.png|Scissomander Zeeon Map.png|Scraak Screek.png|Screek Screwer Vorm Concept.jpg|Screwer Vorm Zeeon Map.png|Scrusk Zeeon Map.png|Scylloid Zeeon Map.png|Sea Groomer Zeeon Map.png|Seaquine Zeeon Map.png|Seeder Zeeon Map.png|Seeker Wray Zeeon Map.png|Seismosuchus Zeeon Map.png|Sifter Wray Zeeon Map.png|Siphontooth Skewerfysh Concept.jpg|Skewerfysh Zeeon Map.png|Skinslush Skulker Wray Model.jpg|Skulker Wray Skullbeak.png|Skullbeak Zeeon Map.png|Slayerbeak Zeeon Map.png|Slime Zeeon Map.png|Slinger Tree Zeeon Map.png|Slingworm Slipslider Concept.jpg|Slipslider Slizzard Family Spore.png|Slizzard Zeeon Map.png|Slop Zeeon Map.png|Sludge Zeeon Map.png|Spine Wray Zeeon Map.png|Spinnister Spinster Concept.png|Spinster Zeeon Map.png|Spintle Zeeon Map.png|Spiuun Zeeon Map.png|Sqit Zeeon Map.png|Squakk Zeeon Map.png|Squidasher Squillix Spore.png|Squillix Zeeon Map.png|Squilt Zeeon Map.png|Squolf Zeeon Map.png|Stallop Zeeon Map.png|Strider Zeeon Map.png|Sulker Wray Zeeon Map.png|Teethwalker Terror Vorm Card.png|Terror Vorm Zeeon Map.png|Tether Koryl Zeeon Map.png|Thallasotherium Fearsome Therox.png|Therox Titan Wray Top Card.png|Titan Wray Zeeon Map.png|Towerbeak Zeeon Map.png|Trapmaster Zeeon Map.png|Tree Ribbon Trigg Concept.jpg|Trigg (introduced) Zeeon Map.png|Trilobittle Zeeon Map.png|Troggr Trolg.png|Trolg Zeeon Map.png|Ttrii Zeeon Map.png|Tuftball Zeeon Map.png|Tyrannus Vorm Zeeon Map.png|Unclawful Urn Koryl Stamp.png|Urn Koryl Uutuu Concept.jpg|Uutuu (introduced) Zeeon Map.png|Vormsect Zeeon Map.png|Vreikax Vrennum.png|Vrennum Vuukelp Krebb Card.png|Vuukelp Krebb Zeeon Map.png|Wakeshark Zeeon Map.png|Walguin Zeeon Map.png|Walurksus Zeeon Map.png|Waterseeker Zeeon Map.png|Zandipede Zeeon Map.png|Zandityrannus Zeeon Map.png|Zhoase Zeeon Map.png|Zoca Zocax.png|Zocax Zeeon Map.png|Zocellium Zeeon Map.png|Zohzoh Vuunega Chronicles Cover.png|Zomm Zrrmzasha.png|Zrrmzasha Zeeon Map.png|Zrrnigor Zeeon Map.png|Zrrnigoth Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Planets That Support Life Category:Illustrated Locations Category:Illustrated Planets